


Won’t Let Go of Him for Nothing

by NeenaShareefa



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sana Bakkoush & Isak Valtersen Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeenaShareefa/pseuds/NeenaShareefa
Summary: Isak is Sana's best buddy.Sana is always Isak's best buddy.For ever and ever.And Even is the bravest soul to witness the bitter and sweet in their relationship. Where Sana letting go of her first love and find a new love and never once she let's go of Isak hands in the journey of her life.Even watchs as Isak became a significant part of Sana's life, because Isak is Sana's best buddy, her one and only best buddy in Nissen.





	Won’t Let Go of Him for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephiamemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephiamemory/gifts).



> The title came from Troye Sivan and Martin Garrix's song "There For You" with little modification.
> 
> Also, english is not my second language, it is not even my third language, so forgive me for any grammatical mistakes and if you find any, help me out by pointing out on the comment section.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

It’s a painful experience, when you have to deal with misery and shadow of being an antagonist from other people’s life perspective. However, Even Bech Næsheim learned in the hardest way possible that witnessing your loved ones being antagonised by all the people that you cared the most, is even more sorrowful to watch. Not to mention that you have to watch two person that you love and care the most being crushed and burned in front of your eyes, without given any mercy to speak up and stand for themselves.

But who are Even to judge. He was once in almost the same position that Isak and Sana were in, and he was kind of run away from the chance to redeem and make peace with some of the people that once he called the bestest friend.

Even had to witness Isak and Sana, struggle with what all the ruckus and mess that was happened during the few last weeks of their second year in high school. Even somehow felt that he can understand how Sana could possibly felt. Alone and lonely. Unsure of what she had to do to clean up all the shit that she had done with the whole russ buss ordeal.

He heard the story from Isak, one night, under a dim light inside their apartment, in the brink of a cozy sleep. How in that particular day, Sana finally brace herself and reveal her secret to all of her friends, Noora, Eva and Vilde.

 

—————————————————————————

 

_  
"Sana, she told me that she finally spill the secret to the other girls," Isak said in an almost hushed voice._

_Even released a deep hum, and drawing a random pattern on Isak's back, wishing that it can be some kind of a reassurance gesture for Isak to continue his story. Since Isak came back from the school that afternoon, he can sense that Isak is wary, nervous even. Fidgeting around their tiny flat, holding secrets on his tongue and he is now finally fight the fear to tell Even, everything._

_"There was this, um, instagram account that post conversations by one of the girl from Sana's russ buss. Sara."_

_Isak's voice came in a halt. The hesitance is clear and Even pulled Isak even impossibly closer. That tiny fraction of act, Even knew will be able to decipher his feelings for Isak to never feel any reluctance and to just trust and put all the trust on Even. Even recognised the name, Sara. A girl from Isak's past, where Even was not even exist as a possibility._

_"There were chats of her with someone where she complained and um, basically told bad stuff about other people, mostly girls. Girls from her group, her russ buss group."_

_"Wow, those girls must be so upset upon reading that," Even replied calmly, trying to read where the conversation will lead. It was not common for Isak to tell story about other people that was not Jonas, Magnus or Mahdi. Or sometimes, Eskild._

_"Yeah, it stirred a chaos inside the russ buss group."_

_Even can felt that Isak was contemplating with his words. Taking a deep breath and release a long sigh._

_"It was Sana who created the account and she took the conversation from my chat with Sara."_

_Even's hand was stilled hearing the sentence came out from Isak's lips._

_"Sana was upset and sad and feel betrayed because of what Sara did and then she didn’t think straight when she took pictures of my conversations with Sara from my Facebook and then she posted it and then Sara found out where the conversation came from and then I...." Isak stopped his rambling and then Even knew this is when he had to ask question. So he did asked._

_"And then?"_

_“And then as the best buddy I am, I told Sara that I am the one who created that Instagram account and posted everything there.”_

_If Isak tilted his head and tried to search for Even’s reaction, it was muffled by Even’s hug that came from his other hand wrapped around Isak body._

_“Yes, of course you would do that, Isak,” he replied softly, but unable to hide the shock that came with it._

_“I just. She can’t. I don’t actually know why I did that but I just did,” Even can heard Isak taking a long deep shuddering breath and continue, “But then she just can’t let Eva hated me for the rest of her life, so she decided to tell all the other girls and their reaction was.” Another long inhale and the next time Isak spoke, his voice getting more and more those of a whisper, “Not what Sana expected, I guess. Eva especially, she was so angry and left Sana just like that. Noora wasn’t any better, she was clearly disappointed. I can see it in her face and then Vilde, well, she was also victimised by all the chaos. So she left too without saying anything.”_

_“Eva texted me few hours ago that she would not tell Sara and her groups that it was Sana that created the whole ordeal," Isak continued, now with a more calm breath. "She said that it was in Sana’s hand if she wanted to reveal the whole truth. So I told Sana not to,” without even looking at his precious boy’s face, Even can see that he furrowed his brow deep._

_“It was enough for her to receive all the anger from her close friends. I can’t bear seeing her getting all the hate and ill treatment from the rest of the girls, or possibly the whole school.”_

_“But you will be the one holding on to that reputation?” Even asked quietly, carefully._

_“As the bestest buddy I am, I don’t mind holding it for her,” the conviction is clear in Isak’s soft voice. It was the kind of voice that came out from his pretty lips where his decision is unwavering. Final.  
_

 

—————————————————————————

 

“So, Sana, how do you want the pre-wedding photoshoot? You haven’t decided on any theme and now we’re getting closer to the day. How are you so calm about this?”

“No, there will be no pre-wedding photoshoot,” Sana answered in her usual cold and stoic voice.

“What do you mean there will be no pre-wed photoshoot? There is no way you are getting married without having a pre-wedding photoshoot." Even can hear the clear shock from how Isak raise one tone higher from his usually calm voice. Isak is almost snapped.

“Yes Isabel, it is of course possible for me to not having a pre-wed photoshoot and still getting married. I don’t need a pre-wedding to get married.”

“Why not?” Isak is now clearly snapped and Even can only imagine how deep the furrows on his pretty eyebrow. “Even is preparing all the stuff for the photoshoot, you know.”

“Because I will take the photoshoot after I had the marriage ceremony and that is why it will not be called a pre-wedding photoshoot anymore,” Sana replied in a forced calm tone, certainly to avoid any further disputes between the two. For nearly two hours, Even has to listen to the both of them bickering about what is the most appropriate flower for the best centerpiece ever exist, about whether cupcake or apple pie as the better dessert or whether or not they should serve a plate of grilled salmon. About the pre-wedding photoshoot, Even know that Isak would never going to back down and make sure that his opinion is the one who matter the most.

Isak did a thorough research for the pre-wedding photoshoot theme and came up with almost 10 possibilities of themes for Sana to choose. That, without sparing Even even one idea to deliver because _“No, Even, you know nothing about science, just focus with all the lighting effect and lens and all that jazz, ok.”_

Even took a few long strides towards their living room.

A living room that both he and Isak now having, as a result of them moving out from their very first tiny little flat into this much bigger one.

He took the liberty to sit next to a tense Isak and kiss a chaste kiss on his cheek only to notice that Isak hold the urge to response to it. Isak is so cute.

“Sana and his fiancé wants the photoshoot to be taken after the marriage ceremony. So we have a full one week to do that photoshoot before their reception,” Even reasoned and felt Isak loosen up upon hearing his explanation.

He let go a small _oh_ and glance towards Even’s direction.

“But we still be doing the photoshoot, right?”

“Isak, it is me and my husband, how do you make it as a we and include you in the photoshoot?” And now Sana back on her full force battle mode that is in actuality failing by a smile that bloom on her pretty full lips.

Isak rolled his eyes and Even can’t help himself to swoon a little bit seeing how adorable Isak is, even after all of their eight years of relationship, he could never get enough of Isak’s cuteness.

“I’m just saying, because I came up with the bestest ideas ever, you could never imagine those ever exist.”

Now it is Sana who rolled her eyes, “Everyone can came up with that kind of science nerd theme for a photoshoot.”

There's a loud gasped escaped from Isak's mouth, “Never," he shakes his head harshly, "I am the master of finding the best science theme for a photoshoot,” Isak replied back and welcomed by Sana’s snort.

“Whatever,” Sana replied faintly, unable to hide the fondness that she always kept only for his beautiful boy, Isak. “Umar said that I should just said yes to whatever you propose.”

Now Isak is smiling smugly and nods appreciatively.

They both watch Sana stand up and stuffing her belongings to her bags, ready to go.

“OK, I have to go now, Valtersen. You’ve been holding me for more than two hours and I can’t be late for this family dinner.”

Even and Isak nods in unison and Even’s heart getting bigger with how much they are always in sync, always in resonance.

“Send my warmest hug for Umar, okay?”

Even feel that his chest can’t hold on to his swollen heart after seeing the big warm smile that spreads across Sana’s beautiful face. There are so much that she gave up and fight for these past seven years to be able to let herself smile as wide as that, and Even couldn’t be any more happier than this.

“I will.”

Sana’s voice is as warm as the summer wind and Even knows, a hundred percent sure that she finally allows herself to be happy.

Finally be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from my late night conversations with a friend upon watching the latest clip which is the 2nd clip from Episode 8.
> 
> I had a dream about Sana letting go of her 4 girlfriends and the idea of this fic came out of nowhere. When I told my SKAM-rant friend, she insist that I have to write this story, so I did. Yes, this is for you and I am sorry I ruined your ideal that is Yousana. I am really sorry.
> 
> So, this fic is a development of Isak and Sana's friendship from Even's perspective. Because of course I just can't ignore how I love writing from Even's perspective, especially if it's about Isak Valtersen.
> 
> Please don't hate me for this. All of this came from my love and affection towards Sana Bakkoush and her friendship with Isak Valtersen.


End file.
